Empty Space
by buddha49
Summary: Set 2 years after Haley was killed by Foyet. Rossi is on Hotch about getiing back into the world of dating but Hotch is not sure about will he find his new love. Hotch/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is a Criminal minds fanfic and it will eventuallybe a Hotch/oc and I do not own Criminal minds. Emily and Seaver are not in this fanfic sorry to all their fans.

It was a late night for all the members of the BAU they were all trying to get their paperwork done so they could have a 4 day weekend which they were all looking forward too.

"Hey baby girl, what are you planning on your days off this week I know you are going to do something fun and I want in." Morgan said as he lifted his head from his paperwork and put his pen down.

"Well my foutain of dark chocolate I was going to to shopping ohh and shopping and maybe some more shopping." Garcia replied laughing at Morgan as his face turned into a lost little boy look like she was talking gibberish.

"Did you know the average person will spend almost 100 hours a year shopping." Reid said

"Thats not true spend more than that." Penelope said

"Your not average people baby girl."

"Hey guys what are you guys talking about." everyone turned to look to see who was there and they saw JJ walking up hold files

"Shopping" Reid said

"Ohhh were are we going shopping." JJ said and Morgan was about to say something the was interupted by Rossi

"I am assuming you are all done if your talking about shopping" all 4 of them jsut nodded their head "well then give me your reports and i'll take them to Hotch then you guys can get out of here and go to your shopping thing." Rossi said with a smile

"Ohh I am not going shopping" Morgan said

"But you said you were in if I was doing anything so your going shopping." Garcia demanded

"I'll join you, and we can go to a movie after that sounds fun" said JJ

"Reid you have to come now not that ill be fine with two lovely ladies by my side but you should still come" Morgan looked at Reid with a pleading look.

"Ok sounds like a plan and if we could stop by the book store too I will only take a few minutes this time I ordered a book offline and I wanted to know if they got it yet."

"Ok now that is settled you guys get out of here and I don't want to see any of you until we have to" Rossi said with a get the hell out of here look and with that everyone grabed their coats and headed out the door.

"Hey Rossi tell Hotch we say bye and to have a good weekend." Reid said as he walke to the elevator and Rossi just smiled and nodded and went back to the bull pen and up to Hotch's and knock and entered.

Hotch look like he was ready to fall asleep when Rossi walked in so he walked up to his desk and put the files down.

"They were all done their reports so I grabbed them and set them free and I told them I don't want to see them till we have to." Rossi said

Hotch looked up from his pile of paper and said "I'm almost done too here Dave why dont you head out to and enjoy quiet time at the cottage."

"I will but I was wondering if you wanted to go for a quick drink tonight i think we deserve it after having Strauss breath down our necks for the last few weeks."

"Yeah sounds good I could really use one and just one Dave" Aaron said looking at him with a I know you look and Rossi just smiled and waited till Hotch was done which was about 10 minutes

-((((^U^))))-

Hotch and Rossi have been sittin for about an few hours and were talking about old cases and were jokin about Rossi's handful of ex's he had and then the question that Hotch dreaded came up.

"Soo have you thought about getting back into the world of dating" Rossi asked

Hotch didn't want to answer him but he did anyway cause he was a close friend "Truthfully I have no idea" Rossi gave him a confused look " I mean yes I have but I don't know Dave i'm to old and I have Jack to take care of and I have no time to meet anyone and I just really don't know Dave."

"Aaron its ok to be wary of the subject I just want to know you and Jack are ok he need mother figure just as much as a father figure and im sure Jess is doing good with Jack but im sure she wants a life too."

Hotch looked deep in thought he had never thought about Jess not being able to enjoy her life cause she is babysittin Jack most of the time he is away and that is alot.

"I'll pay the tab and we might aswell head out and enjoy our days off what do you say." Rossi said

"Yeah its about time I head too Jack has a doctor appointment tomorrow at 11 and it will be the first time I would be their with him since his birth Jess always took him so im kinda exited about it." Hotch said as he got up and grabbed his coat and headed for the door and they gave there goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

All Hotch could think about was what Rossi said to him about Jack needing a mother figure and it got him thinking that maybe he could try dating again but where would he start maybe I'll talk to Jess and she will have some suggestions on what to do but for now it bed time.

**Please R&R tell me what you think so far and i'm sorry for spelling and grammer mistakes **

**I love Hotch/Oc stories people should write more cause im not a H/P fan I just dont see it but anyway please tell me what you think maybe ill update soon thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hotch's POV**

I was up at my usual time in the morning cursing my brian for waking me up and I started getting ready to go and pick up Jack from Jessica's and my mind started to wonder to what Rossi said last night and I shook my head in annoyance and went to my car.

I pulled up to Jess's and went up to the door and knocked she opened it with a smile " You know you really don't have to knock Aaron you could just walk right in, you have a key don't you."

"Truthfully I always forget about the key you gave me, how was Jack"

"Good he misses you and i'm glad you have 4 days off cause you need to spend time with him and i'm going to the city for a girls weekend with moy old college friends." Jess replied happily I could tell she was really excited to get out of the house and have some girl time cause with all the cases we have had the last few months I maybe spent a week with or two with Jack and I feel miserble but Jess says she wants too because she owes it to him and Hailey.

"Ohh Jack has a doctor appoinment today at two it was the only time i could get him in for his check up" Jess said and was about to say something else but a little voice interupted " I don't want to go to the doctor" we both turned our head and saw Jack at the top of the stairs.

"Daddy" he said and ran down the stair and I gave him a big hug

" There is a surprise for you at the doctor office today Jack." Jess said and I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"How bout you go and get packed up and dressed and we will go out for breakfast today ok" I said and Jack smiled and ran up the stairs.

I looked back at Jess and before I could ask what the surprise was but she already knew what I was going to say.

"Dr. Annabelle Schmidt is back at the office she went to africa for a year and well I believe Jack has a crush on her cause ever since she left he has always put up fight to go there but before she left he was always asking when then next time he can go see her was and thats his surprise." she said with a faint smile

"Daddy I'm ready can we go for breakfast now." Jack said as he came down the stair with his backpack and teddy in hand.

"Ok you ready then lets go, do you wanna come Jess."

"No I want to get an early start on packing and then I was gunna go to the city early and meet up with the girls for a late lunch." she smiled and gave Jack a hug and and said our goodbyes and Jack and I were off.

"Hey buddy what would you like to do today."

"I wanna go to the park today and not go to the doctors" he said with a pout

"Hey it won't be that bad Jack it will only taske a couple of minutes and then we can go to the park and maybe go to a movie."

"Yeah, I wanna see cars two." Jack replied happily.

-((^_^))-

Jack and I were sitting in the waiting room at Georgetown hospital luckily we didn't have to wait long.

"Why hello there Jack" I heard a voice say and I turned to see who it belonged to and I suddenly became breathless

She was beautiful with her long light brown hair gorgous and remarably bright blue eyes stood out with her tanned skin and she had plump and kissable lips and even with her white lab coat on you could tell she had a nice body to match her face. I was still dazed until Jack voice brought me back to reality.

"Dr. Anna" he said and he ran up to her and gave her a big hug which shock the heck out of me Jack has never been that way with anyone but Jess did say she though she had a crush one her and he had to admidt for a 6 year old he had really good taste.

"Your back" Jack said with a big grin on his face

"Yes I'm back for good to, so are you her with Jess." She said

"No I got daddy with me today" He said and he and he left her side and came to me and tried to pull me up from my chair but i got up "This is Dr. Anna daddy she is my favorite Dr she has a puppy named bruno and he drools alot"

"So your the Captain America I keep hearing about" she smiled and shook my hand which I noticed were really soft.

"Yeah thats me but call me Aaron please" I said

"Ok then Aaron it is, now lets get that check up down i'm sure you want to get outside and play right Jack." Anna said with a chuckle

"Yeah and then daddy is gunna take me to go see cars two today too." Jack said as Anna lifted him up onto the table and began his checkup.

"Well everything looks good and your as healthy as ever, and with that you are free to go my dear and it was nice to finally meet you Aaron." she said with a smile and I couldn't help myself and I smiled back.

"Thank you Dr..." but before i could finish she said "Please call me Anna you let me call you Aaron so you can call me Anna." and with that she left and I found myself looking at the sway of her hips and thought " Way to go Hotchner you just meet her and your already staring at her butt"

"Daddy can we some ice cream" Jack said

"Sure buddy lets get going before were late for that movie huh." Jack just smiled and grabbed my hand and we left he hospital and on the way to the park all jack could talk about was Dr. Anna..

Please R&R love the input and sorry for my spelling mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come on Jack hit a home run" Hotch said as he was sitting on the bench watching his son playing t-ball.

"He is getting really good at playing ball now isn't he." Rossi said as he took a bit out of his hot dog.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I finally get to see him play." Hotch said as he grabbed his hot dog before Rossi ate it.

It wasn't too long after they had at that Hotch went to get a drink for him and Rossi and decided to grab a soda for Jack when he for when he was finished when he saw a women bent over and he could see her butt clearly and he couldn't believe he was staring at her ass he was starting to think something was coming over him first he was staring at Dr. Anna ass a few days ago and now he was staring at another god apparently Dave was right i really need to get back into the dating world then maybe he will stop staring at peoples butts.

"Why hello Aaron." a voice said as they interupted his thoughts as he went to see who it belonged to it was no other than Anna.

'So it was her butt i was staring at again' he thought to himself and smiled as she approached him.

"Hey what are you doing here."

"Please call me just Anna I was out for a run and I just stopped the get a water bottle, I take it that Jack is playing ball today." She said with a smile that made me melt a little.

"Would you like to come watch the rest of his game i'm sure he would be really happy to see you, you're all he has been talking about since we last saw you for his check up." I replied with a smile hoping that she would say yes.

"I'm sure i am not all he has been talking about but I don't have anything planned for the rest of the day so i don't see why I can't stay and watch, are they winning" she asked

"I believe they are." I said with a smile and brought her to where i was sitting when Rossi said "Hey Hotch did you get lost buying the drinks, what took you so long."

"Dave this is Dr. Annabelle Scimidt she is Jacks doctor, Anna this is David Rossi he is a colleague of mine." Hotch intoduced the two of them and Rossi smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

"It nice to meet you doctor." Rossi said

"Please call me Anna."

"So when did you and Hotch meet" Rossi asked with a smirk and looked at Hotch with a glint in his eyes.

"I met Aaron a few days ago when jack had an appointment it was my first time meeting him cause Jess usually brings him." Anna replied with a soft smile.

Their conversation went on until the game was over and of coarse Jack's team won and they were having a team meeting.

"I'm gunna go at get Jack if thats ok with you Aaron." Anna said and I nodded and she got up and went over to their dugout and once again i found myself staring at her butt.

"Well she is something else and she has a nice ass too." Dave said as he looked at Hotch and all he did was nod "Why dont you ask her out Hotch she seems really nice and you obivously seem to like her but the way you are staring."

"I am not staring" Aaron turned to him to try and argue but it was no use it was true that he couldn't stop thinking about Anna and it was a bonus that Jack really liked her too.

"Ok I am staring but i'm not sure what to do Dave I dont know how to do this whole dating thing I only dated Haley remember." I asked him

"Just ask her out to lunch or dinner one day and go from their Aaron and if you dont go for her tell me cause then i would cause a woman as good looking as her won't last long and it looks like Jack really like her too." Rossi said as he pointed to Jack who just saw Anna and ran to her with a smile on his face and she picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah i know Dave but i'm still not sure what to do I really find her attractive but what if thats all it is." Hotch said

"hey you will never know unless you get to know her and you should know that Hotch, you have face criminals with guns pointed at us and you are afraid to ask a woman out." Rossi said with a chuckle "Here is your chance Aaron ask her to dinner and get to know her ok."

"Ok Dave I'll ask her to dinner." Aaron said

"Ask who to dinner daddy." Jacks voice said out of nowhere and Aaron turned around to see Jack still in Anna's arms and he smiled and said "I was going to ask Anna if she would like to join us for dinner tonight"

Anna kinda had the look of shock on her face but when Jack looked up to her and asked her "Ohhh please Anna come with us were going to go the place that has the big bin with the balls in it and I want you to come."

"Well I already did tell you father that i didnt have any other plans today sooo" she paused "yes i will come with you tonight." and with that Jack squealed and gave her a bear hug and all Hotch could do was laugh at the two.

Rossi said his goodbyes and gave Hotch a wink before he left and gave Jack a high five and kissed Anna's hand again and told her if she ever needed anything to just call him and he gave her his card which earned a glare from Hotch but Rossi just laughed and went to his car and left and the Hotch realise he was alone with Anna now and his mind started to panic what was he supposed to talk about with her.

"So where are we going for supper again some place that has an awsome playground I hear." Anna said snapping him out of his thoughts

"Chucky cheese I always take him there cause i know he likes it there." Aaron said with a cheeky grin and with that they left to take Jack to chucky cheese and Aaron was silently panicing inside on what to do...

Hope you like please read and review and like i said in my other chapter sorry for my spelling mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotch was sitting with Anna and both were watching Jack playing in the ball bin who quickly became friends with some other kids and were laughing like it was going out of style.

"Sooo..." Hotch began but stopped as soon as Anna looked at him with her bright baby blues

"Umm i'm really not good at this" he said as he looked away from her and back to Jack.

"How about I start, when does Jack start school." Anna asked trying to start a conversation.

"You know i really didn't think about it and I have no idea" Hotch said " does that make me a bad parent not knowing when their child is suppoed to start school." He asked finally looking back at her.

"No I don't think that makes you a bad parent you have alot on your mind it must be difficult." Anna said and looked away from him.

"Can I be honest with you Anna." he said

"Yeah, always" she said and look at him woth intrest.

"I have no idea what i'm doing." Hotch said and looked right at her and she looked at him with a questioning look.

"I mean dating, Dave told me to ske you out to dinner tonight and he said that if I didn't then he would but im sure dinner with him would be alot better, you would be at a fancy and not at Chucky Cheese with me and my son and I have no idea what to say to you the first time I saw you a few days ago I have no idea what I felt cause this feeling is new to me and I know before I never believed in love at first sight but you changed my mind. " Hotch said with a big gasp of air and looked at Anna and she looked ike she had no clue what was going and now Hotch was starting to worry that he just blew his chance big time.

Anna just stared at him for another moment and then busted out laughing 'Great I blew it' Hotch thought and looked back at her and then she smiled at him.

"Look Aaron i'm sorry for laughing and don't think for one moment that I don't like you cause thats true you had a helper even though I never met you before but what you just said did shock me but it also sounded like something out of one of those romance novel my mom keeps trying to get me to read." she said and took his hand in hers

Hotch thought about it and said "It did sound really corny huh."

"Yes really" She chuckled and smiled at him still holding his hand

Hotch brought his other hand and put it ontop of hers and looked at her and smiled a rare to everyone else but not to her cause he could not stop and said "How about we start by having a real date just me and you for dinner one night."

"You know Aaron I would reall like that" Anna said with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Dad i'm tired now can we go home now." Jack said as he came up to the table they were sitting at.

"Yeah were ready to go just waiting for you to finish playing their buddy." Hotch said and picked Jack up and held his hand out for Anna and she accepted it with a smile.

"I should really get going then I just live a few blocks away actually." Anna said

"But I don't want to you to go Anna can you come over for a sleep over." Jack whined

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I got to work in the morning i'm sure I will see you again just tell that aunt of your to give me and call and wel will go out for lunch one day does that sound good." Anna said and she gave Jack a big hug but he didn't want to let go of her so Hotch had to bribe him with ice cream and she gave Hotch a kiss on his cheeck which he did not expect and he couldn't stop smiling all the way home.

.:^-^:.

Hotch was sitting in his office geting ready to leave for the day when JJ came into his off saying that they have a case.

"I'll be right there JJ." Hotch said tonight was that night he was suppose to take Anna out ont their first actual date and now a case has ruined it.

Hotch called Jess and toley had just got called out on a case and she sounded just as dissapointed as he did knowing that he would have to cancel his forst date in he didn't know how many years.

"Hello" Hotch heard at the other end of the line

"Hey Anna, look i'm sorry but we just got a case and I won't be able to make it and I really hope you don't mind I feel so bad already and..." Hotch kept rambeling on until he heard

"Aaron no its ok please don't feel bad thats your job and your good at it really please don't feel bad we can always reschedual ok I really don't mind yes I am a little dissapointed but i will still be here when you get back so please be safe ok." Anna said with concern

Hotch was speechless for a moment Haley had never let him get off the hook that easily.

"I'm glad your ok with it and I promise I will make it up to you ok." he said

"I will hold you to it and please feel free to call anytime Aaron ok so I know that you are safe." she said with a chuckle.

"I promise i will." Htoch said and with that they said their good byes and Hot went into the confrence room to start their next case.

Please R&R I love reviews and I hope you enjoy it more to come. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Really big thank you to all my reviewers XD

It has been a week since the team had left and it was one am when their plane landed back in Virginia.

"So Hotch... we worked really hard on this case do you think we can get tomorrow off" Morgan said trying the whole puppy dog face hoping it would help and Reid was trying not to laugh.

"I guess I can give you guys a day off and I think I might take one aswell." Hotch said as he put a hand through his hair looking completely exhausted.

"Has anyone ever told you your the best boss ever." Rossi said as he was grabbing his bag

"Only when I give you a day off." Hotch laughed and said good bye to everyone and went to his car and drove back to his apartment.

When he got home he threw his keys on the table and went strait to th kitchen and grabbed a glass and a bottle of scotch from the cupboard and sat at the kitchen tabel to look through his mail and looked at the clock and it said quarter to two and look at his phoned and decided that he would phone Anna and leave a message saying he was sorry that he didn't call her because there were busy with this last case they had and it was the truth everytime they got a lead it would lead them back to where they were before but thankfully Reid is really smart he found the connection and we got the guy but still that is no excuse not to call.

Hotch dialed her number and was mentally thinking about what he could say when his thoughts got interupted.

"Hello" he heard on the other end

"Your were not supposed to answer I was gunna leave a message for you and what are you doing up at this time you don't sound like I just woke you." Hotch said as he mentally kick himself for telling her that she shouldn't be up at this time when he was up too.

"I was working tonight and I pulled a double cause one of the nurses called in sick so I said that I would stay." Anna said "are you just getting home now."

"Yeah our plane landed about one and I just got home and I decided that I wanted to leave you a message saying that I was sorry that I didn't call you for a week and by the way I am really sorry and please let me make it up to you." Hotch said and he heard her soft chuckle and smiled when he heard it.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily Mr. Hotchner I knew you were probably busy and I also knew you would call me back but to tell you the truth I didn't think it would be this late." Anna said with a laugh

"Im glad that I didn't scar you away and well now that I got you on the phone woukld you like to have dinner tomorrow night with me." he said

"Wow you sure can pick the right day for a date night cause I have tomorrow off and I have lunch plans but dinner is free." she said

"Well then pencil me in and I promise I will not cancel ok and I know Im gunna sound corny but I really missed you and your laugh." Hotch said hoping she would not think that he is a total loser for saying that.

"Well that is pretty corny but I have a secret to tell you... I really missed you too." Anna said

Hotch smiled a smile as big as he could get "Well Im glad I am not the only corny one here I should really be letting you go so you can get some rest."

"I guess your right I am starting to feel tired now soo I will see you tomorrow what time and place were you thinking of." Anna asked

"How about tomorrow at seven and Im not gonna tell you cause I want to surprise you."Hotch said

"That is not fair how am I suopposed to know what to wear now huh."

"I am sure you will loke good in anything Anna and I am still not telling you and I will pick you up tomorrow at seven." Hotch said and then realizing that he didn't have her address

"I know you don't have my address so how about I trade you my address for the palce you are takeing me for dinner." Anna said in a teasing voice.

"No Im not telling and If you don't give me your address I have other resources." He said smiling thinking that he could just call Garcia and get her to look it up for him.

"I forgot you have resources." she laughed "I guess I could just give it to you and save you the hassel."

"I would love that" Hotch said and wrote the address down and said gooodnight to her and when he put his phone down he realized he didn't even pour himself a glass of scotch he chucked and put it away and went to be and as he was laying in bed he suddenly thought ' I actually have a date ' then fear all of a sudden filled his body and just layed in his bed till he finally drifted to sleep.

{{{{oOOo}}}}

Hotch POV

I was up around six in the morning cursing my internal alarm clock.

I was on the phone with Jessica this morning and she said that she took Jack up to see her parents for the weekend so I had the whole day to myself which was good cause I could catch up on paperwork before my date tonight with Anna

'Oh crap the date I have no idea where im gonna take her still' I stopped what I was doing and thought for a moment and then I grabbed my phone.

"Hotch you better no tell me whe have another case you told us we had the day off." Dave said on the other line.

"No we don't have a case Dave I am just calling cause I need some advice."

"Ok this is new but go ahead what would you like." he said with intrest

"Well I have a date with Anna tonight and I told her I was gonna suprise her and I have no idea where to take her for dinner tonight and im lost Dave."

"Wow you finally getting back into the world of dating Hotch I actually didn't think you would ask her out but how about you take her to Caio Bella tonight I half own it so I will make the reservation ok and don't worry Hotch I am sure you will do just fine." Dave said knowing that he was freaking out over the fact that he had a date with a gorgous woman and did't know what to do cause he was with Haley since high school and from what he knew about Hotch was that he didn't really date before her either.

After I hung up from my conversation with Dave I looked at the clock and it said two thirty in the afternoon and I decided that I would finish my paperwork first then think about the date but I couldn't get my mind off of it I was actually excited and nervous and alot of feeling right now that I just can't focus so I think im going to go and pick out what I want to wear

'Oh god I sound like a women' I thought and decided that that I was gunna have a shower too help me relax.

It was no six and I was still trying to decide what I wanted to wear and I settled on a maroon sweater and a pair of black dress pants.

My mind was racing a mile a minute that I almost forgot the turn to Anna's house and when I found it I was in aww it was a beautiful two story house a newer model to with a nice big porch on the fornt and rose bushes on both sides of the stairs

'Boy I really need to switch careers' I thought as I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and I waited a moment and it opened and I froze...

Hope you like it please read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When the door opened a man about my age answered it and he had a scowl on his face and asked.

"What the hell do you want"

"Im sorry I must have the wrong address" I said and started my way back down the stairs.

"Wait, Aaron" I heard a voice say and I saw Anna coming out the door

"I'm sorry that was my brother he is staying with me for a bit and he is kinda mad that I have a date being my older brother and all." Anna said with a chuckle and pulled me into the light hug which I gladly hugged back

"Its ok I thought I had the wrong house for a moment their and by the way you look stunning." I said as I could start to feel myself blush for checking her out but how could I not she was wearing a deep maroon knee high dress with a v-neck, it was simple but it was absolutely beautiful on her.

"Why thank you and you look ever so handsome yourself..." she said "I guess we are going somplace fancy judging by the way you are dressed."

"Yeah I guess that kinda gives away doesn't it there goes the surprise." I said with a smirk and led her to my SUV and opened the door for her.

The drive was quiet I didn't know what to say to her without sounding to old so I decided to ask her about how work was going.

"How is work at the hospital"

"Stressful but nothing I can't handle I'm glad I had tonight off to have dinner with you because I was kinda worried there that you weren't going to call me back there for a bit." Anna said and look at me with a soft smile

"I'm sorry I took so long but I did promise that I would make it up to you."

"Yes you did and I'm glad" she laughed

I pulled up and parked at the resturant and got out and went over to the passenger side and opend the door for her and she gave a thank you and looked to see where we were and the look of shock came to her face.

"Ciao Bella wow... don't you need to have reservations at least a few months in advance." she said and looked at me

"How do you know that I didn't make the reservations a few months ago." I said challenging her

"Because I never met you officially yet." Anna said as she lightly jabbed my shoulder

I just looked at her and laughed and opened the door to the resturant and said "I know a few people." and she just smirked as I went to the hostess and said that I had a table reserved.

When we got to the table I pulled the chair out for her before sitting down myself and as soon as I sat down the waiter came.

"Welcome to Caio Bella my name is Kevin and I will be your server for this evening and I have a complementry bottle of our finest wine here for you as well and will there be anything else I can get for you." He said with a smile and a wink to Anna which I saw and Iooked at her she gave me a nod.

"No I think that will be all for now thank you." I said and he turned around and left.

"I think you scared the poor boy Aaron." Anna said

"He deserved it he was winking my date." I said and Anna just gave a chuckle and opened her menu to look through it.

"Do you know how the food is here." she said without looking up.

"I haven't been here before so this is a first for me too but I hear it is really good."

"Well then I think I might get the steak then it sounds really good the way they describe it." she said and showed me where the steak was in the menu and she was right by the way that they worded it in the menu it sounded mouth watering.

We both ordered the steak and we were still talking about our experiences of when we ordered something that sounded good and when we got it didn't look like what it said in the menu and I didn't realize that we were talking for so long until our food came and we both laughed and said that it actually looked like the picture in the menu.

Overall I think the night went pretty good I feel as if I can talk so easily to her I told her about my childhood which I have never told anyone about before and I don't know why but I feel like I can tell her anything and I think she feels the same because she told me about her ex-husband.

"We were both still young I was twenty five and he was twenty seven and he wanted kids where I had just finished with my degree and wanted to start my career and you can probably see where this is going." Anna said with a sad look in her eyes

"I can figure it out but can I say that I'm glad that it didn't work out because then me and you would not be out on this lovely date." I said as I put my hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

She just looked at me a smiled and said "You're right and I am really enjoying myself."

"I'm you are." I said

The night I believe was extremly successful we were both laughing all the way through dinner and all the way back to her place and it was about eleven when we finally decided to call it a night.

"I had a wonderful evening Aaron and you are the perfect gentelmen holding the door open and pulling my seat out for me it was really nice." Anna said as we walked up to her door.

"How long is your brother staying with you." I asked

"Not long I hope him and his wife were arguing so he came here." she said

"I had a wonferful time tonight Anna and I was wondering if you would like to come with me to watch Jack play ball this weekend." I said trying not to seem too nervous

"I would love to Aaron." she said and did something that I was not ready for she placed her hand on my cheek and planted a soft kiss on my lips and went up to her door and waved goodbye and smiled and all I could do was wave back a look like a loser just standing there for a few moments and went back to my car and drove home and all I could think about was her lips on mine and I couldn't stop smiling.

Hope you like it...XD


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking my sweet time to update I really didn't know which direction to take this story and I do not own criminal minds just my character Anna .

P.S Hotch should have kept the beard anyone agree

Chapter 7

Hotch's POV

Six months later...

'God I can't believe we have been dating for six months now and we never been to the water slides yet' Anna said while she was laughing at Jack sliding down the big waterslide into the pool.

'I know I am not sure why I didn't think of it before.' I said while looking at Anna and I gave her a quick peck on her cheek which caused her to blush and I just smiled thinking to myself how I loved the way that she blushed.

'Daddy daddy daddy' Jack said as he came running up to us 'come on both of you have to go down it really fun.'

'Ok were coming buddy' I said and I grabbed Anna's hand and headed towards the waterslides and when we were at the bottom of the stairs I turned around to kiss her deeply.

'Ewwww' Jack said as he covered his eyesw with his hands

'Ok lets go little man' Anna said and went infront of me and held Jack's hand and went up the stairs.

As I followed them I couldn't help but get distracted by her ass and I definetly took notice of how hot she looked in a bikini and I really and I mean really needed a night alone with her. We have been dating for six months now and we haven't slept together but there were quite a few heated kissing sessions that would have probably lead to sex but we both would stop and make up excuses but not anymore seeing her in that red bikini made my hormones go wild.

'Earth to Aaron' Anna said and waved a hand infront of my face which snapped me out of my thoughts and I caught her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'What were you thinking about..' she whisper in his ear

'You' I said smiling sheepishly as she was sitting down with Jack between her legs getting ready to go down the slide.

'Those thoughts better be rated G' she said as she and Jack went through the tunnel and I followed thinking that tonight they were going to make it to the next level.

-0oo0oo0-

'So what are your plan to do tonight' Anna said with a wink as I pulled into her garage and turned the car off and I turned to her.

'Well have I quite a few plans in mind' I said and kissed her with passion and she put her hand around my neck and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

'Should we take this to the bedroom' She said as we broke for air and I just nodded and followed.

It didn't take long for us to make it to her bedroom door and before she opened it I spun her around and attacked her lips with my own.

Her hand made there way to the back of my neck and my hair while mine have went strait for her hips and her ass and as I massages her hips I could feel her moan and when she did that it made my grab her ass and pick her up so her back was against the door and her long legs wrapped around.

With my hand still on her ass and I quickly door handle and opened it and made our way over to her bed where I laid her down and started kissing her neck while she unbuttoning my shirt and pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

After attacking her neck I made my way back to her lips and my hands made their way under her shirt to her breast and I started massaging them and before I knew it I ripped her shirt off and threw it on the floor to join my shirt and I unhooked her bra and threw it and I landed on the ceiling fan but I didn't care because I had a half naked women underneth me.

As I stated to kiss her neck a gain her hands made their way down to my pants and she undid my belt and put her hand down my pants and massaged the obvious buldge and I couldn't help but let out a moan and moved my head to her breast and took one of her hard nipples and nibbled on it cause her to moan my name.

'Ohhh Aaron' she moand with pleasure

After my assault on her breast I moved south and started kissing her stomach and I stopped and the edge of her jeans and as I was about to unzip her jeans my phone went off but I just ignored it and continued to take her pants off.

When I got them off my phone started ringing again but I still kept going hoping that whoever was calling would stop but when I went to kiss Anna she put her hand on my chest to stop me.

'Aaron you should answer that '

'If its important the will call again' and after I said that it went off again.

'Ahhh' I groaned and rolled of her and grabbed my phone

'Hotchner' I growled into the phone as I went into the bathroom

'I take it by that look on your face your getting called into work' she looked at me and smiled and reached down a grabbed her bra and my shirt and handed it to me and I just looked at her and I could see that sadness in her eyes and I could feel my stomach twist when I saw it.

'Anna I'm so sorry but I have to go it was Strauss saying that the team needs to come in... I am really sorry...' I pause for a moment and taking a gulp.

'I think we should see other people because this isn't working out Anna I can't even have one night with you alone without being called out and its not gunna change so instead of seeing you hurt I think we should just end it' and with that I left ignoring her calling my name as I went to my car and as I was backing out I saw her with tears in her eyes and falling down her cheeks and I felt like the biggest jerk in the world but I need a clear head so I shook all thoughts out of my mind and made my way to work.

Sooo what do you think I hope you like it and all my errors are my own

please read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hotch's POV**

It had been a week since I left Anna and I was on the verge of breaking down myself with everything that has been going on since that night i am shocked that Jess even still wanted to watch Jack after I told her what I did she looked ready to kill me and I am shocked she didn't.

" I'm gunna guess by the way you have been giving orders this last week in Texas that something happened with you and Anna." Rossi said entering his office and taking a seat at his desk.

" You're right I broke up with her when Strauss called last and I was so angry that I couldn't even have one night alone with her and I came to a realization that she needs someone that will be there for her in the evening and will be there when she wakes up Dave she deserves someone better than me."

" Jesus Christ Hotch what the hell were you thinking you had a beautiful women and may I say an extremly hot women who loved you and Jack and you broke up with her because we got called out on a case can I slap right now beacuse I really want too." Rossi said pratically yelling at Hotch

" Whats done is done Dave and ..."

" Let me interupt you here Hotch and answer me this question has she tried to call you at least."

" Yeah everyday at least three time a day this last week but she hasn't called yet today though."

" And yet you still look upset at the fact that she didn't call yet tells me that you know you made a mistake and you still love her."

" Of coarse I love her but... but I don't know what to do anymore Dave."

It was quiet in my office for a moment until I felt something on my shoulder and I looked and saw it was Dave's hand and he just squeezed my shoulder and I knew that what I did was wrong but i took the easy way out and that is not who I am instead of trying to make everything work with Anna I just gave up

I sat there for a moment thinking over my own thoughts and I picked up my phoned and dialed Anna's number and I held my breath.

"HOTCH" I heard Reid yell from the bullpen and I put the phone down and left my office as fast as I could.

"Whats wrong."

"Look" Reid said pointing at the tv and turned the volume up

" Welcome back to our report and we have some late breaking new from Georgetown hospital and the hostages that are being held inside and here is Jim with the story

Thanks Kim I am here standing outside georgetown hospital were we have witnesses say that they saw three men heavily armed walked into the emergency room and demanded that everyone was to get out except the staff which are being held hostage and we have heard gun shots from inside and just a few moments ago one of the men said that if anyone was to try and get in they have set bombs at each entrance and wether or not this is true we hope that we don't have to find but all percautions are being taken and I will let you know when we know anything else Kim. "

The whole team just stood there and watch not knowing what to do Hotch tried his best no to panic because he knew Anna was at work so he went and picked up the nearest phone and called her cell and it went strait to voice mail so he tried her office number and it went to voicemail aswell.

Hotch slammed the phone down which cause everyone to jump a bit and look right at Hotch

"Are you ok Hotch." Rossi said

"Anna's working tonight in emergency." he said barly in a whisper looking down.

I know its short and I promise that next chapter will be longer please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

special thank to my reviewers crystal-wolf-guardian-967, starrwater, spirit speaker, lady wesker, with love. an enemy, and kelsonberry

Anna's pov

"Uhhh" I moaned and I opened my eyes but i closed them right away to hide from the light but I eventually managed to open them fully to see about six men standing by all the exits and all the staff sitting on the floor.

"Anna are you ok." Sharon asked me but all i could do was stare at her and the bloody cloth that was is her hands.

"What ha...happened" I managed to get out

"I'm not sure everything was fine until these men came in and demanded everyone to sit here." she whispered to me and then said "I saw them drag you in here and throw you on the ground and your head was bleeding really bad but it stopped now."

I took a few moments to think about what she said and I was trying to remember what happened but nothing was coming to mind and it was making me mad but then I thought about all the paitence.

"What about everyone else and the children here where are they." I whispered back

"They sent out alot of them and kept the staff here im not sure what they want if they kept us and let them go." Sharon said

I sighed and looked at the men trying to see if i could remember what happened but still nothing was coming to mind.

'I hope Aaron and his team got the call' my thoughts started to wander 'but he wants nothing to do with me now so i doubt he will come' and with thinking about that night he left me i started to get really angry so i stood up pushing sharon's hands away from stopping me.

"Why are you here" I said looking at all of them and they all turned and looked at me with their hands on their guns i started regretting ever saying anything.

"Well..well...well look who is finally awake its about time doc." the man by the window said.

"I will ask again why are you here" I said looking at the man in his blue eyes that looked very familiar.

"Well I decided to pay a visit to my favorite doctor I mean not you leave for a year without saying one word to me and then i found out that you were back for almost 8 months now." He said and was looking at me while clenching his fists until his knuckles were white

I just stood there thinking where I knew him from i was going over everything and then it clicked.

"Jon"

"So you do remember me." he said and smiled showing his teeth which had golden caps on the front ones.

I remember everything when he smiled he was the reason I left because he was stalking me. He would follow me to work and I would talk to him but it was because i was being nice and then he started to follow me to the park when I went for jogs so i went and got a restraining order but that didn't stop hime from sending me flowers and leaving notes on my desk about how we would be the perfect couple and hoe he can make me happy.

"Why are you doing this Jon." I managed to squeak out

"Because...when I found out you were back i was thrilled and i went to the park to see if I could find you and I saw you with that man and I did not like that one bit Anna it made me very angry to find out after all this time you were cheating on me." Jon said

"We were never together Jon why couldn't you just leave me alone... and why did you all of this was it to get my attention Jon well it worked you have my full undevided attention." I practically screamed at him

"You think i did all this just for you no Anna I didn't I followed you had him for months and I found out that he works for the FBI in face he is SSA Aaron Hotchner BAU unit cheif if i am not mistaken." He yelled back

"You did this because you knew he would be the first to respond.." I said while my vision was being blured by my tears "You did this so you could kill him." finally my tears fell and i could feel them burning my lips.

"Yes." was all he said and then turned back to the windows.

I fell to my knees and I kept staring at his back thinking how could he do this why would he do this what is going on in his head for him to think that we were ever together I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over and saw sharon and I put my head on her shoulder and just cried.

Outside base Hotch's pov

How could this happen I kept thinking to myself how in the hell did this happen.

"Hotch I got something from the security camera." Penelope said and all the team gathered around her.

None of them could believe what was happening before them six armed guys breaking the doors and grabbing all of the paitence and sending them out the door but kept the staff none of the team could figure it out but then they saw Anna in the hall being draged by her hair and she was fighting back by kicking and trying to trip the man that had her by the hair and then on of the men came up and hit her on the head with the back of their gun and the blood was just gushing out of her wound and they countiued to drag her to where the others were.

"God dammit" was all Hotch said as he saw the man hit Anna and walked to the table that had the layout of the hospital.

"Hotch are you ok."Rossi came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If I had stayed with her would this have happened Dave" I said trying no to tear up and be professional.

"Hey you can't change the past Aaron all we can do now is focus on getting her the other out." Dave said

"Hey Rossi Hotch look." Prentiss said and pointed to the door and saw the staff exiting

"What happened." Hotch said

"I don't know the doors just opened and they came out can we get some paramedics over here." Prentiss said

"I don't see Anna where is she." I said looking at all the staff that came out 'why isn't she out here if they let the staff go' i thought and started to panic thinking that something bad really did happened.

"Are you Aaron." a voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" I said looking at her and she had a blood soaked cloth in her hands "Are you hurt."

"No this was from Anna's head wound but there is something that you should know." she said and all i did was nod and I took her to where we were set up and let her sit down but all I could think about was the cloth that she had and thinking if she was really hurt or if she died from blood loss to many thoughts came to my mind that I was even paying attention to what this woman was saying so i just shook my head to clear it and listened.

Hope you like it please review if i can get a few for this chapter that would be great and tell me what you think and sorry for taking so long Im planning a wedding but i will update as soon as i can :)


	10. Chapter 10

Special thank to my reviewers Starrwater, Lady Wesker, and Crystal-Wolfe-Guardian and I am sorry for taking so long i will try and get my butt in gear and update faster.

Chapter 10

Hotch's Pov

As I was walking down the hallway all I could think about was if Anna was ok but as I kept walking vision of when Foyet attacked Hailey and Jack every step I took a new vison would pop into my mind and every breath kept getting harder as I got close to where Anna was all I could see was her feet and it istantly reminded me of walking into Jack's room to find Hailey's dead body on the floor.

Flashback

As I was listening to Sharon talk my mind kept blanking out on me but I shook m head and did my best to listen.

"Its about the guys in there I remember the one guy form a little more than a year ago he kept coming in and asking if Anna was their and at first I never thought that it was anything just a patience father but he would come in everyday at the same time right before she went on lunch break and i found out later that he was stalking her everywhere she went and when she got the restraining order on him he would break it all the time thats why she went to africa for a year." Sharon said trying to hold back tears that were ready to fall.

"Sharon do you know the mans name." I said while putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Jon Butler I believe thats what his name was and Aaron he I heard him telling Anna that the reason he is keeping her is because of you..." she paused taking a deep shaky breath " He said he knew that you would be the first to respond and that he was going to kill you for making Anna cheat on him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Anna was hurt because of me why did this always have to happen I can't lose another woman that I love to a scumbag I have had enough.

"Dave can you please take Sharon to the paramedic and have Garcia run the name Jon Butler and have her check everything about him and then let me know." I said and then I take off my coat and was about to put on my vest until a hand tried to stop me.

"Look Aaron your not thinking about doing what i think your gunna do."

"Im going in he wants to play this game then were going to play this game better then him." Dave just gave a sigh and moved his hand and pulled out his gun and handed it to me and I gave him a smirk.

"I'll have the team waiting for your signal and if you get shot and die so help me god i will bring you back to life and let Anna kill you again." He said and gave me a pat on the back.

I made sure my vest was on securly and but my extra gun in the back of my pants and made sure that my vest covered it and I walked up to the doors and I waited for them to open and when they did I took a deep breath and entered.

Sorry it took me so long to update i really didnt know where I wanted this story to go but anyway hope you enjoy and please review thanks for reading. XD


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the lateness wedding is over so i finally have the time to write again and word to all never get married or if you do three simple words of advice be organized , organized and did i menton be organized it will help you alot.

Hotch's Pov

I got closer to her feet and I couldn't help but get this feeling of dread in my gut and it kept growing but i did my best to not show how scared I really was.

"Anna" I slowly said as I walked closer and bent down beside her i could the that gash on her head that was still gushing blood so I slowly pulled her sticky hair away from her neck and checked for a pulse.

My heart lifted when i could feel her pulse even though it was very faint i knew she was still here and that was all that mattered.

"Well...well...well it took your cheating ass long enough to get in here and now that i'm looking at you I don't know what she see's in you." A manly voice came from the doorway.

"You must be Jon." I said in my deep voice hoping to scare him a little with how serious i can be.

"You took my girl away from me and now i take you out of the picture so we can have our happy life back." He said while his gun was pointed at me.

"You must not really have a happy life because she has never mentioned anything about you before."

"WE HAD A GREAT LIFE UNTIL YOU RUINED IT THATS WHY I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Jon yelled and fired his gun.

It really happened too fast that i really couldn't register what had happened I felt a sharp pain in my side where Jon shot me and I fell to the ground beside Anna and when I looked up I saw that Jon was on the floor with a bullet in his head and a pool of blood forming around him.

"Hotch are you ok" Morgan said as he came running up to me with some EMT's hot on his trail

I just sat there looking at Jon when Morgan brought me back to reality by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"..uhh... yeah i'm fine but check Anna her head wound is still bleeding and her pulse was very faint when I check it and didn't i tell you guys to stay back."

"You honestly think that we would just stay back while you get yourself killed come on Hotch you should know better by now and besides Garcia wouldn't stop worring about you." He said with a smirk knowing full well that I may be mad right at this moment but knew i was grateful and that i wasn't sure how it would have played out if he didn't show up.

A Few Hours Later.

The whole Bau family was sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear any news about Anna and the fact that it has been hours since she was checked and wheeled into the ER for surgery they were all getting very antzy.

"When are they going to come and tell us if she is alright Im getting really nervous now." Penelope said and Morgan came and sat down beside her and put an arm around her giving her a loving squeeze.

"Hotch are you sure your alright." Emily said holding a cup of coffee out for him to take.

"I'm fine my side hurts still but other then that Im doing fine I just really want to know if she is ok."

"Annabelle Scimidt"

All of us in the waiting room stood waiting news and hoping it was good.

"Im Dr. Myles are all of you here for her."

"Yes and please tell me that she is ok." Hotch said.

"She has a few broken ribs on her left side but it is her head trauma that she had suffered cause her to slip into a coma and it took over thirty stiches to close the gash on her head but she is stable right now and the only way for me to see if she suffered any sevear trauma is if she wakes up."

"If" Hotch said rather roughly giving the doctor the Hotchner glare

"Im so sorry but I did all that i could and they only way to know if she will be alright is if she wakes up but i will continue to run tests but thats all I can do."

"Can I see her." Hotch pleaded

"Yes but only one visitor for today." Dr. Myles said while turned around and went back to his office.

"Hey Hotch we already know what you are going to do so go and see her already and we will stop by tomorrow and check on you and don't worry i will phone Jessica and let her know whats going on." Rossi said and gave Hotch a pat on his shoulder.

Hotch said goodbye to all the others and thanked them all for all their help and told them to sleep in and he will deal with Strauss. Hotch was at the door to Anna's room and he was just staring at the door handle like he was debating with himself but eventually he took a deep breath and opened the door and instanly tears flooded down his stubbly cheecks.

**Sorry for taking so long I made a promis to myself that I wouldn't become one of thoes who start a story and never finish but that didn't fan out to well but i am back now so I can finish my story :) **

**Please R&R **


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't breath I couldn't think hell i couldn't even remember my name if someone asked me at this very moment the moment that I stare at the women I fell in love with lay on the bed with every type of machine beeping and IV's dripping.

All I could do was stare at her and her sunken eyes that were starting to get a yellowish tinge underneath them and the black and purple bruise at the top of her head where she got hit.

After what felt like a lifetime I finally regained my composure and took a deep breath and went to her side and grabbed her hand and prayed like i never prayed before.

1 week later

"You know the last time you had a beard it didn't suit you and now it still doesn't suit you." Rossi said as he walked into the hospital room with a smile on his face.

"Here is your coffee."

"Thanks." was all i could muster up

"You know I know you won't leave to take a shower so i brought your go bag from your office so you can get cleaned up a little your starting to attract unwanted guests." he said and all I could do was stare at her face like i have been doing for the last week.

"I talked to Jess to see if you actually talk to her cause your obviously not talking to any of the team and she said that you don't want Jack to come here at all why is that.." Rossi said and paused while looking at Aaron to see if he was going to talk.

"Because I don't want him to see her like this Dave she doesn't seen to look any better then the day she the first day she was put in here."

"What have you been doing this whole time sitting here Hotch."

"Thinking." was all I said to Dave and I turned back to Anna and took hold of her hand again and I herd the door close so I knew dave was gone.

"Thinking about what." a very faint voice said and it took me a moment to process where it came from.

"Anna your finally awake." I was so happy that i was pretty sure there were tears running down my cheeks again.

"You didn't answer my question and you really need to shave." she told me with a weak smile as she ran her petite hand over my scruff of a beard.

"Thinking about when you would finally wake up so i could tell you that I love you."

"I love you too." she said closed her eyes and fell back asleep and once i knew she was asleep i went and go the doctor to tell them that she woke up for a few moments and while they ran some tests on her i went to the washroom and cleaned up.

It has been about a month now since Anna has been out of the hospital and I went back to work and with all the Unsubs of coarse we haven't gotten much time to be with eachother but since the hospital i noticed that Anna was acting differently towards me.

"Hey why are you here I thought you would be with Jack tonight." Anna said as she opened her door.

"I wanted to talk to you and i was hoping it would be alright if now would be a good time."

"Of coarse and I agree I think we really need to talk too." she said with what looked like a sad smile that graced her lips.

I went into her place and we both sat down on the sofa and just kinda look at the floor not knowing what to say.

"Look Anna..." I started

"I think i know what you were thinking about back when i was in the hospital and can see it in you eyes that your brain had a battle with itself and I want you to know that I love you and Jack with all my heart but i know what side of the battle was won." she said and i could see the tears in her eyes and she reached and grabbed a tissue from the coffee table a wiped her eyes before the tears fell.

"Anna I..." was all I got out before she spoke again.

"I agree." she said and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Anna I love you and I know for a fact that Jack does too but what happened with Jon it brought back so many painful memories of what I went through with Haley and I swore that I would keep my son from feeling that pain again to its my fault that he went after you all I do is attrack killers and if that means us not being together so no one will come after you then we can't be together cause I love you to much to give you up to another killer." I told her as I started crying aswell so i got up and paced in a circle for a moment to regain myself.

"I know and I love both of you too much and i dont ever want to put you or Jack through that pain ever again Aaron." she said and she got up and stood beside me and handed me my coat and kissed my cheek.

"Goodbye Aaron tell jack i love him please."

" I will...goodbye Anna."

Wow im so sorry it took me so long to update again but my computer crashed and everything and i mean everything i wiped off my computer all i got is the internet icon i stumbled on that by pure luck hope you enjoy please read and review.


End file.
